


Say It Now

by loveglowsinthedark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, It's porn, Kind of Dom/Sub, M/M, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Harry, You Know You WANT To, bottom!Draco, but not really, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark
Summary: This fic contains:- A fight.- Make up sex.- ...That's about it.Shameless porn, folks. As per usual. LOL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:  
> Harry accidentally lets slip that he loves Draco right in the middle of a fight. With:  
> \- A squabble and the ensuing make up sex.  
> \- A detailed rimming scene.  
> \- Dry orgasming.
> 
> THIS PIECE NOW COMES WITH ART! SCROLL DOWN AND LOOK AT [THE BEAUTIFUL PORN](https://cieliavalentine.tumblr.com/post/159369535835/he-gets-to-his-feet-catching-draco-as-he-nearly) THAT MY BAE [CIELIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieliaValentine) DREW FOR THIS! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes and honestly, it's basically just porn.

 

“Why the fuck am _I_ always so conveniently blamed?!” Draco is virtually spitting sparks as he bares his teeth at Harry. “Why can’t you for _once_ be on _my_ fucking side?!

“What makes you think I’m _not_ on your s--” Harry starts hotly.

“ _Shut_ the fuck up, Harry,” Draco snaps, holding up an elegant, long-fingered hand. “It’s Weasley; you’ll always fucking pick Weasley--”

“He’s my best friend and--”

“And I’m your _boyfriend_ \--”

“ _Yes_ , you are, and I fucking _love_ you but for fuck’s sake--” Harry suddenly breaks off, his eyes widening as he viciously bites down on his own tongue. Draco is glaring daggers at him, nostrils flared, hair falling into his eyes.

“You fucking bastard,” he seethes after a brief pause, his voice an icy hiss. “Take it back. Take it the fuck back. That _can’t_ be the first time you say that to me, not like this. Take it _back--_ ”

“Draco, please,” Harry starts wearily. “Don’t start _another_ fight.”

Draco splutters in indignation. “ _Weasley_ was the one who started throwing punches.”

“You insulted his family. _Again._ ”

Draco’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “ _He_ insulted me first, I can’t believe I have to fucking _point that out_ to you.”

“You don’t, I was there when he started on you, and I know it hurt you--”

Draco’s lip curls. “Weasley couldn’t hurt me even if he _tried_ to.” 

“—and I’ve already made it clear that I’m not happy with him.”

“Oh, you’re my father now?”

“Well, if you’re into that kinky stuff, sure.” Harry’s mouth lifts in a roguish smirk.

“This is all a big joke to you, isn’t it?”

“ _No!_ Draco, I know you’re pissed off--”

“He’s trying to break us up. Why can’t you see that?! Are you honestly that stup--?”

“No, he’s _not!_ Jesus!”

“— _so_ fucking _obvious_ , Merlin, Harry!”

“Ron helped bring us togeth--”

“Not that again!”

“It’s the truth!”

“No, it’s not; we’re together because we _want_ to be together--”

“And he’s more than happy for us, why’d he be trying to break us u--”

“—although I can’t really speak for you--”

“Draco, stop being a fucking tiresome git.”

“--with you picking Weasley every single fucking time, who knows?!”

“What the fuck—What are we even fighting about right now?!”

“YOU SUPPORTING WEASLEY!”

“I’M _NOT_ SUPPORTING RON!”

“AND YOU ASKED TO MEET ME FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF TELLING ME OFF?!”

Harry lets his head drop back, his hands held, palms up, out as if begging for mercy from the Almighty.

“I asked to meet you because IT’S WHAT WE DO AT THIS TIME OF THE DAY! LESSONS OVER, FUCKING _ENDLESS_ ESSAYS DONE, NOW WE _SHAG_ , REMEMBER?!”

“Pft, you honestly think I’m letting your cock anywhere _near_ my arse?”

“Fine, we’ll just _cuddle_ then, how ‘bout that?” Harry grins, taking two long strides and crowding Draco against the wall.

Draco shoves at him fruitlessly, growling furiously when Harry simply stays put in place, looming over him with his eyes sparkling, mischievous and unbelievably green.

“This isn’t going to fucking work,” Draco says abruptly, pulling his hands away and crossing his arms, carefully not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Wh- what are we talking about here?” Harry’s light tone is suddenly gone, his voice cold, eyes colder, body stiffening.

“This. Us. This.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I can’t forever be the one to blame. You’re obviously never going to see just how big an _arsehole_ Weasley is – especially to me. Merlin, look at me standing here and whinging to you like a bloody thirteen year old _girl!_ Honestly, I’ve lost enough of my self-respect thanks to Weasley, and I did it for _you_ , but since you obviously don’t _give_ a shit--”

“Stop fucking saying that,” Harry grits. “Did you not hear me earlier, I fucking lov--”

“I’ll bloody hex you into next week if you repeat it now!” Draco howls angrily.

“Why must you make everything so _difficult?!_ ”

“ _I’m_ making things difficult?!”

“YES! You’re asking me to pick between you and Ron and that’s incredibly fucking selfish, not to mention _cruel._ ”

Draco falls silent, expression wounded, like he’s been slapped. Harry instantly steps forward with a murmured apology and cups his face with both hands, peering anxiously into the wide grey eyes, thumbs feathering over high cheek bones.

“I’m not saying you’re selfish _or_ cruel. Jesus, Draco, I didn’t--”

“Get away from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispers again into his forehead, before jerking back with a yelp, rubbing the centre of his chest where Draco had pressed his wand and cast a light Stinging Hex. “What the fuck?!”

“Hurts doesn’t it?”

“Don’t _be_ like this!”

“Like what? Selfish? Cruel?”

“Grow the fuck up, Draco,” Harry says on a sigh and then gasps as Draco whips his wand through the air and throws another hex at him, shaking his hands out vigorously to get rid of the pins and needles shooting up his arms. “You little _shit!_ ”

Draco’s back goes rigid as Harry pulls out his own wand in a lightning quick move. But he doesn’t point it at Draco, instead letting his hand hang loosely by his side, glaring at Draco with his mouth a tight, thin line.

“Do it,” Draco grits. “Come on, hex me back.”

“I’m not going to hex you,” Harry says with obviously forced calm.

“Are you honestly still scared? What are we, second years?”

“I’m not scared,” Harry replies quietly, and of course he isn’t; Draco knows that. The very notion is absurd.

“ _Hex me back!_ ” Draco yells.

“Stop it!” And then Draco’s wand lashes through the air and Harry grits out a scream, his spine bowing as blazing hot streaks of pain lance across his sternum, spreading like fire through the rest of his body. “DRACO!”

Harry’s wand hand moves before he can stop himself and Draco is thrown back into the wall, the back of his head colliding forcefully against the stone, his cry of pain making Harry spring forward in horror.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Draco, I’m _sorry!_ ”

Draco recovers in mere seconds and his next hex flies across the corridor in a blinding burst of light, making Harry stumble backwards with a soft grunt, wand clattering across the flagstones, his hands coming up to cover his face, blood pouring out between his fingers.

Draco’s gasp as he throws himself forward is somehow more terrible than the actual sight of Harry bleeding onto the floor. “No! Oh god, _no!_ ”

And then Draco is trying to tug away Harry’s hands, apologising in frantic whimpers, getting blood all over the both of them.

“Let me, let me. _Let me!"_  Draco screeches, finally wrenching Harry’s hands off his face, pressing into him bodily, as close as he can get, leaning forward, lips moving in a mute incantation as he heals Harry’s nose, his fingers trembling. “Harry,” he whispers when he’s done and the bleeding stops, pressing his mouth over the blood drenched lips.

Harry’s fingers instinctively clench around his waist as they kiss hungrily, anger fusing its way into the frenzied act, hands tugging fiercely at hair, tongues dancing and twining, tasting copper and salt.

“Did that make you feel better?” Harry asks calmly when Draco gasps out of the kiss for air. Draco has blood on his sharp, haughtily beautiful face, in his light hair, on his white shirt, a dark patch of blood smeared across the perfect knot of his Slytherin tie.

He steps jerkily out of Harry’s embrace, his chin trembling. “I didn’t mean to do that and you know it,” he says fiercely.

“If you say so.” Harry shrugs, his face impassive, carefully controlled anger coiled just beneath the surface.

“You know what-” Draco’s voice is soft, eyes overly bright. “Fine. We’re done. You don’t have to worry about this happening again. We’re fucking done.”

He turns immediately and strides away, his steps long and hurried, blood soaked hands trembling at his sides. Harry remains slumped against the wall, watching him go, his expression still wooden, his eyes fixed on Draco’s long, pale retreating figure.

-x-

Harry makes it four hours.

It’s around half past eleven he finally kicks himself free of his bed covers and stalks over to his trunk, yanking out the Map, nearly tearing it as he wrenches it open and mutters the words through grit teeth.

He sinks into his bed as the ink spreads in long, curly tendrils across the worn parchment and waits. He’d long since charmed Draco’s name to stand out instantly, and sure enough, his name gleams in bright green within seconds. He’s back in the same corridor they’d duelled in earlier, the narrow, slightly crooked one that lead to the old Owlery that was now just a mass of rubble.

His dot stands stationery and Harry can clearly picture him leaning over the sill of the single window, right next to the lone torch that usually sputtered out within an hour of being lit, his fair hair gently blown about in the frigid night breeze, his thin arms folded across the stone of the windowsill, willowy body curving gracefully, poised in casual perfection.

He pulls on a jumper over jeans, stuffs his Cloak under it, picks up the Map and his wand and sets off. He runs into Filch who immediately begins muttering poisonously about the, in his opinion, inappropriate waiving off of curfews for the eighth years while Mrs.Norris hisses at him from the back of her throat. Resisting the temptation to kick his stupid cat, Harry ignores the old coot and jogs downstairs.

When he turns into the corridor and slowly approaches Draco, his heart hammering as usual at the sight of him, he sees the exact moment Draco registers his presence, the long back straightening a tad bit, shoulders stiffening.

“I’ll burn that map one day, Harry,” he says irritably, not turning around. He’s still wearing the clothes he’d changed into for dinner, grey trousers and a black, round necked sweater that hugged his frail frame in the most sinful way.

Harry steps up behind him, arms immediately looping around the thin waist, mouth coming to rest on the soft skin below Draco’s ear as he breathes in deeply, the incredibly enticing scent of cinnamon and vanilla making his knees weak.

“Come up to bed,” Harry murmurs into his neck, licking warmly. Draco shivers.

“No.”

“Please. Come to bed. I brought the Cloak.”

After endless wheedling on Harry’s part, Draco had sullenly agreed to share his bed up in Gryffindor Tower on the condition that he enter and exit using the Invisibility Cloak. Apparently he was alright with Harry pressing him up against walls and snogging his mouth off his face between lessons, right there in the middle of various bustling corridors teeming with ogling students, but didn’t want people to know he slept next to his boyfriend in his bed every night. It was perfectly acceptable to sit between Harry’s legs and lean back against his chest with their fingers laced together, amidst dozens of other students sprawled out across the school grounds, but Merlin forbid anyone ever found out that Harry regularly put his cock up Draco’s arse. It didn’t matter that one was hardly ever seen without the other nowadays, but goodness gracious, it must _never_ be even faintly implied that they had an (over)active sex life.

Harry suspected that he’d likely completely lose his mind in the near future thanks to this blond wretch he’s so desperately in love with.

“Stop it,” Draco whispers, but presses helplessly into Harry, angling his face so Harry could take his mouth into his own.

Draco moans softly into the kiss, turning around after a few seconds and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, letting Harry crush him against his own hard body, their mouths opening wide and hungry against each other’s, cocks steadily hardening.

Harry’s has already slipped one hand into Draco’s trousers, past the elastic of his pants, and is lovingly cupping one warm round cheek, gently squeezing. Draco nips sharply at his lip and breaks the kiss, panting slightly as he stares seriously at Harry.

“I’d never ask you to choose between us,” he says quietly, wet mouth swollen and pink. “I’d never hurt you like that.”

“I know,” Harry says softly into the slender column of his neck, grazing his teeth over the milk white skin, sucking at the curve where it met his shoulder, further tightening his hold on the now quivering blond. “Of course you wouldn’t. I know, I’m sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have said those things about Weasley’s family.” Draco cards long fingers through the thick mess of black, tipping his head back, welcoming more biting kisses.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Harry slides in his other hand, properly cupping Draco’s bottom, fingers eagerly digging into the soft flesh as Draco makes a soft, pleading sound. “And Ron admits he shouldn’t have tried to punch you.”

Draco laughs breathlessly. “Miracles _do_ happen. Oh my g- _Harry!"_  he cries as Harry’s thumb suddenly flicks over his furled opening. “Give me the Cloak, let’s go,” he gasps urgently, clutching at him. “ _Merlin._ ”

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you right here,” Harry says, rough voice juxtaposed against the tender gentleness with which his fingers move over the flushed white skin. “Without any Silencing Charms or drapes – let the whole castle hear you; hear those goddamn fucking _sounds_ you make. Oh god, Draco,” Harry groans as Draco lets out another plaintive whimper and bucks his hips forward, making their erections rub together agonisingly.

“Please, Harry.”

Harry draws back, spins Draco around and bends him over the windowsill, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he yanks down his trousers, the crisp, neatly ironed material soft under his careless fingers as he drops to his knees.

The black underwear, Harry simply Vanishes, Draco moaning as his erection is suddenly exposed to the biting cold breeze, the head of his cock sliding wetly over the stone he’s hunched over.

“Keep telling you not to put on any pants,” he snarls as he pries apart the soft, fleshy globes.

“Forgive me for being a civilised human being,” Draco pants heavily, spreading his legs out wide. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Harry has pushed a stiff tongue into him with no warning whatsoever and Draco nearly shakes himself to the floor. He cries out again when Harry’s hands tighten over his cheeks, gasping into the cold night, wishing he could reach his wand so he could cast a quick Silencing Charm.

Harry is lost. He can’t think, can’t feel, can’t do anything more than just lick and suck and pull and bite, pushing spit into the tight channel, sucking at the sweet flesh, alternately licking in quick, sharp flicks and broad, rough strokes over the steadily loosening hole.

He vaguely hears his name being desperately sobbed, can distantly feel thin fingers pulling his hair, but nothing breaks through the hazy cloud settled around him as he tirelessly works his mouth over and around and into Draco’s arsehole, pressing his palm flat over one arse cheek and pushing it away sideways, opening him wider, not really registering the trembling white fingers immediately pulling aside the other cheek, giving him even better access.

Pushing his face into the slick crack, he works his tongue in as deep as he can, chin wet, Draco’s hole fluttering against his lips, around his tongue. He teases the rim with the very tip, one thumb pulling the wet pucker further open, feeling his own saliva trickle back out against his lips and moaning inadvertently, quickly fucking his tongue back inside.

“I’m going to come,” Draco is announcing in a frantic murmur. “Oh god, oh _god_ , Harry, I’m coming, please, _please_ don’t stop I’m c-coming.” His hips are jerking backwards as he babbles, eyes open big and round almost as if he’s in shock, hands clenched on the ledge as he rises onto the tips of his toes, thrusting his cock through the pool of precome he has left on the windowsill. “ _Harry!_ ”

His eyes flutter shut before he can see the way his come shoots in long jets right out the window, his high, mewling cries making Harry press in and eat him even harder, his arse cheeks bruised and cold, his body trembling painfully.

“Harry,” he gasps again, jerking as aftershocks quake angrily through him, his hole still gulping in Harry’s tongue, saliva dripping off his balls into the seat of his trousers. “Oh god, en-enough." He reaches back to cup Harry’s chin gently, groaning as Harry begins to paint long, languid streaks from his balls to his tail bone, hot, wet tongue moving incessantly. “ _Please,"_ he whispers, pressing his arse further into Harry’s face even as he tries to push the dark head away.

Harry hums, closing his mouth over the pucker and sucking hard, pulling hungrily, finally releasing the flesh and leaning back, pulling the cheeks apart properly to admire his work, licking his lips contently as he takes in the reddened, sopping wet hole, loose and dripping with spit, his eyes gleaming triumphantly at the sight.

He gets to his feet, catching Draco as he nearly slumps over sideways bonelessly, pulling him against himself as he whimpers softly, pressing his flushed face into Harry’s neck, still violently shaking, probably chilled to the bone by now.

He holds him tightly, whispering into his blond hair, stroking his exposed skin. His cock throbs in its denim constraints, jerking against Draco’s hip, but he pays it no heed.

“Let’s go,” he finally says softly, stepping back to pull Draco’s trousers back up his trembling legs, fastening it quickly for him before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him back further into the castle, Draco leaning heavily into him as they trudge up to Gryffindor Tower, the Cloak staying tucked inside Harry’s clothes as they make their way through the deserted Common Room and into his dorm past his sleeping roommates, Draco climbing into Harry’s bed and wordlessly watching as Harry draws the drapes around them, whispers the usual Silencing Charms and strips quickly.

Still in an uncoordinated daze, he obediently raises his arms and lifts his hips off the bed as Harry carefully undresses him, pressing up into his broad hands, licking around inside his mouth, rolling his hips upwards to press his slowly stirring cock into Harry’s raging erection, digging his nails into his taut flesh, moaning and whining.

He lets his head fall back as Harry’s mouth finds its way back to his neck, whispering a hoarse, _mark me good_  and then bucking wildly as Harry willingly does as told and digs his teeth firmly into the spotless flesh, sucking on the round bites, gnawing at them until they stand out angry and red, purpling in places he bites too hard, Draco a sobbing, shaking mess under him.

When Harry finally sits up, Draco automatically turns over and onto his knees, sighing into a pillow as Harry pushes his thighs further apart.

Tenderly kissing his arsehole before wiggling a finger into him, Harry watches and groans under his breath as his digit is eagerly swallowed by the tight opening. Running his free hand over Draco’s arse, his undulating back, his smooth thighs, Harry lazily swirls his finger around inside him.

Draco clenches impatiently around him and Harry murmurs a charm to slick the warm channel before pushing in another finger, pumping both for a few seconds, pressing in a third and then effortlessly finding his prostate.

Draco’s whole body lurches, a low moan floating back towards Harry before the thin hips cant backwards. “I- I’m ready,” he insists in a fervent whisper, pressing back.

“I want you coming from just my fingers.” Harry presses his lips to the curve of the plump bottom under his hands, fingers pushing forward firmly.

“But I want-- _Oh!"_ The relentless press over his prostate makes Draco jerk forward so hard that Harry’s fingers slip out. With a muttered curse Harry grabs his hip and shoves his slick fingers back into him, immediately curling his fingers, pushing and prodding at the pulsing nub until Draco is screaming into the pillow, thrusting back wildly, his arse urgently clenching around Harry’s fingers before he comes with a debauched moan, collapsing flat onto his front.

His arse lifts in time with Harry’s continued pumping, his moan getting longer and louder when the fingers don’t stop nudging his prostate, the wet spot on the bed under his belly making him shiver. “Merlin, Harry, give me a minute,” he implores weakly over his shoulder and Harry relents, pulling out his fingers and turning him over, covering the trembling body with his own.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you’ve just come,” he breathes into the sharp collar bones, rocking his now painful erection along Draco’s hip, heavy balls dragging along his thigh.

Draco kisses him hard, roughly yanking at his hair. “I’m not otherwise?” 

“You know you are,” Harry groans, hurriedly stilling his urgent rocking as Draco surges up to assault his neck and shoulders with sharp white teeth. “But you’re stunning when you’re sweaty and short of breath and covered in hickeys and come.”

Draco drops back onto the pillows with a shudder at his words, letting out a keen when Harry immediately latches onto a hardened nipple. Without further notice, Harry slides down and picks up Draco’s soft, feebly twitching, still sticky cock, pulling the warm pink flesh into his mouth all at once, letting it slide wetly between his lips and over his tongue as Draco rests the soles of his feet on his shoulders, twisting and bucking, hands covering his face and muffling his near constant wailing.

“Why do you do this to me?!” Draco arches as his cock finally hardens fully in the wet heat and steady suction of Harry’s mouth. “Merlin, that almost hurts,” he says shakily into his arm.

“And?” Harry asks snidely, licking over the folds of his foreskin.

“More,” Draco whimpers, lifting his hips, his cock nudging Harry’s lips. Harry chuckles.

“Quite the slut for pain, aren’t you?” He opens his mouth and lunges down until his nose is buried in the crisp blond curls and his throat closes around the glans.

“H-how dare you!” Draco’s voice is a breathless gasp, his hands clawed into the mattress, his back bowing off the bed with every upward pull of Harry’s mouth.

Harry huffs around his cock and tenderly worms two fingers into his arse, the moist channel instantly clenching around him, happily pulling him in.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Draco snaps now, attempting to kick Harry away. “Why aren’t you putting your cock insid-- _Don’t!_ ” He shoots up off the bed, sitting up and clamping a hand around Harry’s wrist as his fingers inside him continue to steadily massage his prostate.

Harry softly nudges him back down and continues his ministrations, making Draco curse nastily over a shuddering sob.

“I don’t care if you’re everybody’s hero, Harry,” Draco rants fiercely, now desperately thrusting into his mouth. “If you don’t put your cock in me right now, I’ll fucking _murder_ you!”

“I’m not going to last long,” Harry informs him calmly, sucking off of his copiously leaking cock. “Not once I’m in you.”

“Neither am I,” Draco sobs before suddenly sitting up and scooting back on the bed so that Harry’s fingers fall out of him with a squelch. “So just fuck me.”

Giving in, Harry grabs the skinny ankles and gently pulls, laying him out flat on his back once more before gingerly guiding his own cock between his legs, keeping his fingers loose around the aching length.

Draco sighs, letting his knees fall onto the bed and eagerly lifting his hips, hands reaching out to flutter gently over Harry’s face.

Pressing his cock to Draco’s entrance, Harry pushes forward and watches the pink hole devour his length, inch by inch, Draco’s breath hitching, his nails digging into Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s temples throbbing with how hard he’s gritting his teeth.

He thrusts once, twice, Draco’s mouth falling open in ecstasy, and then with a gargantuan burst of determination, pauses, holding out a hand and Summoning a pillow. Draco lifts up higher as Harry pushes it under his arse, propping his hips up so that when he next thrust in--

“Yes!” Draco cries out, one hand shooting down to clutch at Harry’s arse. “God, yes! Right there!”

Harry starts a slow, rutting fuck, barely holding himself together, sweat dripping off his face and onto Draco’s, their lips brushing lightly, mouths trembling open in sharp gasps. Draco presses wet kisses over his face, warm hands meandering all over Harry in possessive caresses.

“Draco,” Harry whispers, hands tightening on his thighs, his pace picking up drastically, quite out of his control. “I- _Draco!_ ”

“Say it now,” Draco begs, staring beseechingly at him, one arm around Harry’s shoulders, the other hand warmly cupping his face. “Tell me.”

Harry doesn’t need to ask.

“I love you,” he whimpers softly, pressing their foreheads together, his breath hitching in a sound identical to the one Draco makes.

“ _Harry!_ ” Draco’s blond hair spreads in an exotic golden mess across the pillow as he throws his head back. “Merlin, me too. Fucking love you too--”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry shudders over him, pounding ruthlessly into the other boy, biting his own lip until he's sure he was going to tear right through it. “Touch yourself,” Harry orders, leaning down to bite into a pale shoulder. “Come for me.”

Draco cries out, thrashing up into Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust, reaching between them and tugging at his cock frantically.

“Come for me,” Harry repeats fiercely, speaking into his pink, open mouth and Draco goes taut and still, head tipped back, releasing his cock to clutch at Harry with both hands as he finishes with a pained scream, his cock twitching frantically against his stomach, his orgasm completely dry and indescribably intense, arse closing so tightly around his cock that Harry’s vision whites out.

He himself comes in an endless stream, emptying himself, pouring his climax into Draco with brutally rough thrusts, his sides aching with how hard Draco’s thighs are squeezing him, his hips pumping tirelessly, cock pulsing and twitching in relief.

Draco is whimpering feverishly into his neck, hiccupping softly and shuddering bodily, fingers clamped over his damp shoulder blades, his legs falling onto the bed with soft thumps, his cock still jerking every few seconds.

Harry can’t bring himself to move. He’s sure he’s still half hard inside Draco but knows he's is done for the night – his final climax had looked agonising.

“Breathe, come on,” he murmurs into Draco’s sweaty temple as he lets out little choked sobs. “You’re okay, just breathe.”

Draco’s shuddering reduces to a little shiver as Harry pulls out, cleans them both up and gently pulls the pliant blond into his arms, Summoning the covers up around them, tucking it snugly around Draco.

“We should break up more often,” Draco mumbles into Harry’s collar bones, making him laugh soundlessly.

“Ponce.” He kisses a strand of blond hair off his face. “And we were never broken up in the first place.”

“Yes we _were_ ,” Draco insists at once, sounding terribly fierce despite his exhaustion. “I broke up with you.”

Harry snorts. “Okay.”

“You’re a smug bastard and I hate you.”

“Hmm. Not the tune you were singing a few minutes ago.” He can _feel_  Draco blushing furiously against his chest and grins. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I _hate_ you.”

“Of course you do.”

 

**~end~**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me them kudos and them pretty comments! xoxo
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://l0vegl0wsinthedark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
